1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatic distribution, in which an arrangement around a table can be simplified and the apparatus can easily be handled by reciprocally moving in a horizontal direction an entire pipette unit holding a plurality of pipette cylinders.
2. Related Background Art
Among apparatuses for automatic distribution, there has been proposed an apparatus and method for automatic distribution of multi-pipette type in which a tip holding rack and a sample plate (or micro plate) are disposed on a table and a pipette unit holding a plurality of pipettes (referred to as "multi-pipette" appropriately hereinafter) is provided, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3002709. In such an apparatus, the table is reciprocally moved in a horizontal direction to move the pipettes relatively between a position of the tip holding rack and another position of the sample plate, thereby distributing reagent and the like.
However, according to the above-mentioned apparatus, since the entire length of the apparatus corresponds to a total length obtained by adding a movement length (distance) of the table to a length of the table itself, the entire length of the apparatus becomes great, thereby making the apparatus larger.